In the past the elimination of unwanted insects in the environment has been a task or duty.
This invention is of a fly swatter which contains electronics, the purpose of which is to produce amusing sounds and/or tunes while in use. This adds an element of amusement to the task of pest elimination and therefore is an improved fly swatter as is set forth mope fully hereinafter.